Immortal Rose
by PrimGraceRose98
Summary: 4 months had passed after the Evans family moved in Osaka,Japan, with her mentally challenged brother, she called stepmother, and two stepsisters. They lived in an well-known Hotel in Osaka - Matsue Hotel -
1. Chapter 1 - New Odd School -

CHAPTER 1 - New Odd School -

I woke up early for the first day of classes on my new school. I stared blankly out the window, when suddenly a woman and two girls called with a shout outside my room. "Jannah! Jannah!". I am a Filipino citizen, my stepfamily are American Citizen. I can speak both english and Japanese, Anna, Alice, are twins, were the name of my stepsisters, Maria, is the name of the mother of the twins also speak both english and Japanese. We speak straight Japanese here at the hotel but straight english outside the Hotel. The shout startled me. I went straight out of my room and went to face the people shouting my name. "What?" I said with an irritated sigh. "What time is it?!" The woman said to me yelling " Where's our breakfast? My Daughters. are going to be late at their first day of school! Prepare them. Immediately!" "Yes, stepmother" was the only thing I thought of to say. I left the living room and went to the kitchen. Our Hotel room was big enough for the five of us, we got the most expensive room in the building - The Imperial Suite - it was enough for seven people. While at the kitchen, I cooked oatmeal for breakfast. The three of them were sitted waiting for me to serve the food for them.

After I finished making oatmeal I poured it at three bowls. And served it to them. "Go wake your retard brother and get my daughter's clothes ready for school." Maria gushed. I just left and head to my Brother's room. I saw him, still sound asleep.I smiled a little. My brother, Jasper, He is one of the people who are mentally challenged. I feel very sorry about the condition of my poor little brother. He's just 2 years younger than me, I am 16, but still he's still a kid, whom I love so much he is the only family I have, well except for my stepfamily, Jasper is the only real family I have. I went near Jasper and patted his back softly. He moved his body, means he felt me patting his back. He always want to be patted on the back. He felt being cared if someone pats him on the back. While patting his back "Jasper, Wake up. We have to go to school." I said with a soft voice "Ate Jannah.." he said with tired voice "Still sleepy?"  
"Uhhuu"  
I smiled "let's go, let's get you ready for school" I said as an excuse for Jasper to get up from bed "I know your excited about school". Jasper immediately get out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I prepared his clothes and also prepared Alice and Anna's clothes. And do the same for myself.  
On the way to school, we walked and take the train. I was carrying Alice and Anna's bag. When we arrived at school, The school building was huge. I guess this school is rich. But there is something odd about this school.

As we walked down the hallway, students were staring at us. It's making me nervous, my legs shaking, not like Alice and Anna they seem to be showing off, but there is nothing to be showing off about. The school's auditorium was huge too. It can fit at least 500 people. Osaka High school is one f the expensive school in the country. Normal students with money can enter in this school. But there are students here who's not very normal like people, more like people who are humans in form but they are beast in the inside. Because of that every class are divided. During the Opening ceremony the principal was welcoming new students.

After the 30 minute ceremony the homeroom teachers assist their students to their classrooms. As we walked to our classroom we passed the main inside of the school there we saw a big platform heading to the school cafeteria. It is surrounded by 3, 7 storied building. Our class, I'm with Alice and Anna, we're heading to the 2nd building. The rooms at the 2nd building are covered from the inside no light can enter the rooms. Not like the 1st and 3rd building their windows have curtains too but it's open. Jasper is at the 1st building. Our classroom is on the 3rd floor of the 2nd building. The students sat on their chairs. The room is full of students voices chattering. It's good that the class I'm in is not a boring one. Me, Alice and Anna, are outside the room, the homeroom teacher entered the room. I excused myself and head to look for the comfort room.

Walking on the hallway, I can see the other class but the window curtain is covering the room so I can't really see the students inside. This building is a little creepy, It's like a building with ghost. It's shady. I saw the sign to the comfort room. I went in and do my thing. I then return to the classroom. I saw no one at the hallway infront of the classroom, Alice and Anna were already inside the room. I knocked, and opened the door. The students chattered saying things like they are very surprised about what they saw in me. "Ah! Miss Jannah you're finally here" said the teacher "Oh class this is Jannah Evans, Miss Alice and Anna's Step sister" the teacher introduced me to the class. "Miss Evans would you care to say something?" "Oh yes" I replied " Uhmm Hello. I'm Jannah Evans. It was nice to meet you all. Please Take care of me" I bowed and the teacher told me where my chair would be. I walked to my seat, the students staring at me, I head first to Alice's seat and give her things, same with Anna, and seat on my chair silently. I just sat on my chair and a girl shouts "Jannah! Where's my ponytail?!" Alice yelled. The whole class was startle because of what Alice did, but they immediately ignored it. My seat was beside the window, at the 5th row 6th column 5th seat from the front. There are 2 empty chairs in the room, One is beside me and the other was at the 3rd row 4th column 3rd seat from the front. Wondering if there are still students who is absent.

2 periods of class had passed, at the 3rd period while the teacher was writing some announcement on the board, the classroom door slowly opens, two guys standing. all the students looked, the teacher also looked and crossed her arms and removed her glasses and said "Boys, Late again, on the first day of school." All of the girls of the girls said:  
- It's them. OMGEEE! They're in our class  
- I can't believe it!  
- MY GOSH. SO Handsome  
Alice, Anna, and me has no idea why the girls keep shrieking. I looked at the two guys. One of the guys have blonde hair, and the other was dark brown hair. They both looked handsome but it did not take my attention. The guy with the blonde hair said to the teacher with a big mischievous smile on his face "Sorry Teacher" but the other guy was just silent with his eyes closed, arms crossed and serious face. My first impression with the guy with the blonde hair, he's playful and full of jokes, fun to be with and easy to get along with, unlike the guy with the dark brown hair I can see at his face that he is not a cheerful person just the exact opposite as the guy with the blonde hair . The teacher sighed and said "Please just take your seat". The two guys walked in and take their sits on their respective seats. I was surprised that the guy with the dark brown hair was the one sitting beside me. How unlucky of me the unfortunate guy is the one beside me. Right after he sat on his chair, he laid his head on his desk and sleep. I shook my head and looked away, I just ignored it and concentrated back on writing.

It's lunch time, I'm with the same table with Alice and Anna and with their new friend named Imaga. She's japanese. She's pretty. I was reading a book while Alice and Anna were talking to Imaga about the two guys in our class, the one with the blonde and dark brown hair, In their conversation, Alice is seemed to be interested in the guy with the dark hair. As Imaga was telling information about the guys I listened too, I pretended to be reading, The guy with a blonde hair is named Miyamoto Itachi, I was right about my first impression with Itachi, he is a guy easy to get along with. And the guy with the dark brown hair is named Takumi Kyo, as Imaga describes, is a cold guy, for me an uncheerful person. My impressions are right. Anna, on the other hand, was interested in Itachi. "Takumi Kyo always turns down a girl's confession" Imaga added "and he's very famous here at school". "Uhh Alice, Anna I'll go ahead" I excused myself "Whatever" she said as she rolled her eyes. I left.  
I was walking on the hallway, with my earphones on, listening to music - Titanium - "I'm bulletproof nothing to lose fireaway, fireaway" singing softly with a light voice. " Ricochet you take your aim fireaway, fireaway" I continued singing it softly. A girl suddenly popped up infront of me, she surprised me. "You. Can sing?" She sound amaze when she said that. "Oh Shocks!" I said in shock. "Hi!, My name is Janice! Nice to meet you" She offered her hand waiting for me to take and shake her hand. "Uhh.." I slowly raise my hand to reach hers, I just smiled awkwardly at her as I shake her hand.

Janice and I went out of the school building sitting in a bench inside the school campus. We talked to get to know each other. "Wow.. I can't believe that there is someone here at school who also speak straight english. So you're American?" I started asking "American-Filipino to be exact" she answered "Filipino?!" I asked in surprised "Really?"  
"Yeah" she said with a grin  
"I too am Filipino!" Pointed to myself  
"You are?! Nice. My father's an American and my mom's a Filipino. And they decided to live here in japan" she explained "Oh, my dad's a Filipino and same is my mom. But my mom died when I was 6. I had a younger brother, Mentally challenged."  
"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that"  
"Don't be, that's okay"  
"Condolence to your parents"  
"Thanks" I replied with a smile "My Dad remarried. He married an American woman with 2 daughters. Same age as me now" I added  
"Oh" her facial expression became playful "spoiled?"  
" Yeah" We Both just laughed.  
I had a good time talking with Janice, her classroom is just the same building as I am, but different class. Laughing with Janice was fun. Our Lunch break took longer than I though, I checked my class schedule again, Lunch break last for 2 hours. I grinned at my class schedule, Lunch break is 2 hours long. But then a thing flashes in my mind "Oh, Jasper" I gasp "who?" Janice questioned  
"My Brother, Jasper, I need to see him" I exclaimed  
"Well then, go see him" she said it not an ordered way. "Hmm" as I think, I looked around "Can I come with?" asked Janice "I can also show you the whole school" she added  
I smirked at her and said "Sure, why not".  
While heading to Jasper's room, every room we passed by, she showed it to me and told me what rooms are those. We also talked, getting to know each other more until we reached Jasper's classroom.

We arrived at Jasper's classroom. Class I-B at the 1st building, "This is it" I said "were here". We were standing infront of the classroom door. I slowly peeked in to look for Jasper. The classroom as empty. I saw him running to me "Ate Jannah!" He shouts  
"Jasper, have you eaten already?, Is it your lunch time?" I asked continuously. "I haven't eaten yet, Ate" he answered  
"You haven't?, why?  
"I was waiting for you ate" he said with a sad face. "Ah, you were, sorry. You want to have Lunch?"  
"YES!" He said happily.

Jasper was enjoying his food, even though it's his first time eating yakisoba from the school cafeteria. It was his favorite food here in japan. "what does your next class starts?" I asked to Jasper, "2:30" he answered "Jasper, didn't talk when your mouth is Full" I reminded Jasper. "You only Have 5 minutes, finish your food" I said as I checked the time at my watch. "You're brother is so cute" Janice suddenly said. I smirked at her and says "Thanks". "Ate, I'll go ahead in my classroom" Jasper said to me as he stands "You want me to come with you?" I asked worriedly "No, Ate No need to" he answered "Let me come with you" I insisted "No Ate No need I can manage" he said as he runs away from the cafeteria. "Wow, your brother doesn't sound like he's mentally challenged" says Janice. "Yeah" I said as I look awkwardly at Jasper as he got far away from the cafetereia. "Hana! Hana! Come here!" Janice shouts from afar, as she waves her had gesturing to the person she called to come near her. I looked at the person Janice is calling "Who is she?" I asked, "Her name is Sakitaiwa Hana" Janice answered. Sakitiawa Hana. She's Pretty, with her plain black wavy hair, her brown eyes,she's a bit tanned, but her beauty is not like any other japanese girl. Unlike Janice, Janice's skin is beautifully whitened, her hair is Ombre Zoella, American style, and she wears Green contact lenses. Hana walks near me and Janice, I stared at her. "Hana, meet Jannah" Janice introduced me, and I smiled at her. Hana sat with us, the three of us talk. Janice told Hana about me, that I can sing and Hana offered me to join their A Cappella club. I wondered if there was one in the school. I've never heard of such club. "uhhh.. I'll think about it." I vacillated said. "Okay," said Janice "We'll give you a day to think about it" "Sure, Okay" I answered.

Suddenly a shouting voice came from my far right. "YOU DROPPED IT ON PURPPOSE! How Dare you!" The voice sounded very pissed. The three of us stands and look who is the person yelling. Everyone in the cafeteria gathered. We couldn't see what's happening so we went near and looked. In my surprise, I saw Alice, her clothes full of sauce, "I'm Sorry" the girl in front of Alice said to her, the girl probably accidentally dropped the sauce. "It was an accident! Really!" The girl reasoned. "Accident?! AN ACCIDENT?! YOU CALL THIS AN ACCIDENT?! HUH?!" Alice yelled with absolute anger. "I-If you want I can wash-" the girl's voice was shaking, it would seems that she was about to cry, before she could finished her words, "YOU RUINED MY CLOTHES! THIS IS RELLY EXPENSIVE!" We were still wearing casual clothes. "YOU BITCH YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Alice couldn't control her temper, when near the girl and grabbed her hair and pulled it as hard as she can. I rushed to Alice. I grabbed Alice's arms, pulling her away from the girl. The girl was now crying "Ah! Please! Stop" her voice is trembling "I'm sorry". Alice didn't listen she keep pulling the girl's hair. "Alice, Stop it" I said with a clam voice, while pulling Alice away from the girl, Alice didn't listen "Don't make a scene here!" my voice, getting higher. "Let go of me!" Alice yelled at me and shove me away. I fell on my elbow, It hurts.. Like a lightning struck me, I ignored the pain and get up and stopped Alice again. "Alice stop this!" My voice was louder.. like I was yelling a little. she didn't listen "Alice Stop!" I said once more. Finally, she let go of the girl's hair and pushed her away. The girl fell on the ground, another student picked the girl up. Alice then, faced me "You'se such a nuisance! Can you quit meddling in someone else'p business?!" she yelled at me. "I just wanted you to stop" I replied. Alice raised her hand and slapped me hard on my right cheek, I almost loose my balance because of her slap. Janice and Hana hurriedly assisted me before I fully loose my balance. I encumbered and just hold my cheek. "Who do you think you are?! You're not the boss of me!" she said with anger then left. "Are you Okay?" asked Janice with a worried face. I replied with a nod. "Who was that anyway?" Hana innocently asked but with a pissed facial expression "What a BITCH" Hana added. Janice and I chuckled "That's my stepsister" I replied "What the Hell" Hana said with questionable, awkward face. "Let's go" I changed the subject. We walked out of the cafeteria. I saw two guys, Takumi Kyo and Miyamoto Itachi, standing beside the cafeteria. I looked at them sideways and saw Takumi Kyo staring at me intently with his chestnut colored eyes. The way he looked at me, he would have seen the scene earlier. I immediately looked away Janice, Hana, and I head to the Infirmary. Alice's slapped was very painful, my cheeks immediately turned red, plus my elbow it has a little bruise. Janice treated them. I thanked them. We head to our own class after that. Hana and Janice are classmates.

Class was over. Before the Teacher dismissed the whole class, "I heard that some students from this class were having a fight at the cafeteria a while ago?" She started. "Who are those students can you please stand up." she ordered. The class were silent. They were all staring at the teacher like they know nothing. I looking around only my eyes moving. "No One? I Have the names of the students here. Do you want me to call you one by one?" she threatened. She raised a notebook in her hand. The class was still silent. "Fine. Kara! Alice! Jannah!" the teacher called with a loud voice. I flinched as my name was called. The whole class was staring at us three. My heartbeat faster, it makes me nervous, I hate it when people pays attention to me. The Three of us slowly stands. "My goodness Miss Alice and Miss Jannah" said the teacher "You both are new students here and yet.." the teacher sighed "What happened?" Kara slowly raised her hand. "I accidentally trip and dropped food on Alice." she said that in Japanese.  
"accidentally?"asked the teacher  
"yes." Kara replied with a soft voice.  
"What is she saying?!" Alice cuts in "I can't even understand what she's saying. I don't know if she's telling the truth or not!"  
"Alice, calm down" I said whisper-like, but still audible.  
"Shut up!"  
"she said.. that she accidentally dropped food on you." said the teacher  
"It wasn't an accident. She did that on purpose!" Alice exclaimed  
"I did not!" Kara was loosing patience  
"yes you did!" Alice yelled back at Kara. Kara loosed her patience. The two were talking at the same time. Their high pitched voice was filling the room. "Woah! Stop!" The teacher cuts in "Miss Jannah, would you care to explain what really happened."  
"Uhh" The person beside me, Takumi Kyo, moved a little I accidentally looked at him and immediately looks back at the teacher "Well?" she said "Uhh" Alice looked back at me with a serious pissed face. her face was telling me that I should tell the teacher that Kara dropped the food on purposed. I did so. "Kara dropped the food... on purpose." I was looking down at the ground. I felt guilty of what I said that, I wanted to tell the truth but I know that Alice will get mad at, and spend the whole night lecturing me. I silent myself and didn't dare to say another word. I looked at Takumi Kyo as he stands, and wondered why he stands "I saw what happened." he suddenly said. "He did see what happened" I thought to myself. I looked at Alice, She looked very shocked about Takumi Kyo seeing what she did. "well. Explain please." said the teacher as she crossed her arms. "This girl" he points at me "Stop this girl" he continued as he points at Alice, which is only infront of him "from pulling the hair of that girl" he points at Kara. "So. This girl" he points to me again "has nothing to do with this fight." he finished, he sits down and leans on his table. I was glad that the truth went out easily good thing someone saw it. I was preventing myself to smile but I was smiling in the inside "This is not bad at all" said to myself "I should thank him". "hmm.. why didn't you say so Miss Jannah." I looked back at the teacher "Please sit down." I sat down my heart at ease. I looked at Takumi Kyo, still leaning on his desk, I smiled a little and looked back at the front with a little smile on my face. The teacher dissmissed us. I was walking out the lobby alone, I looked around and found Takumi Kyo at the Motor parking lot, leaning at the side of his motor crossed arms, and at the same time looking back at me.# following me with his eyes as I walk. I slowly looked away. I scenced something different about him. I scenced "that" something about him earlier during class but I didn't put my attention to it, but this time my instinct scenced the same thing I scenced earlier. I looked at him again but only at the side of my eye. Miyamoto Itachi then approached Takumi Kyo. Takumi Kyo's attention was put to Miyamoto Itachi, I left the school campus and went home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Takumi Kyo -

CHAPTER 2 -Takumi Kyo-

At the hotel, I'm cooking dinner, Jasper was there with me. When Alice suddenly... " JANNAH! Where are you?!" Alice rushes to the kitchen and slaps me again. "Ate!" Jasper gushed. Her slap this time is very hard, I fell to the ground. I hold my cheek and bite my lips to prevent myself from crying. My face Is all red means I'm about to cry. But her slap is more redish. I slowly stand up. Jasper's arm is wrapped around my waist, burrying his face on the back of my nape. My right hand holding Jasper's hand on my waist, and the other cover-holding Jasper's head. "Aww, did it hurt?" Alice asked teasingly, her face is with a fake smile, I can't control my temper anymore. "Why did you do that for?!" I yell at her. "You dare yell at me! Bitch!" She yell at me and grabs my hair. I couldn't control my tears. She's pulling my hair too hard. I'm now crying. "Let go! Alice!" I shout, my voice trembling because of me crying. "Alice.. please stop.." my words are inaudible. Why did you let Kyoto see what I did at the cafeteria?! My good image is now destroyed!" She's obviously very furious. "Alice! Let go!" My voice is higher and louder. "Alice, let go of her." She didn't Alice is still pulling my hair. "Alice! Enough!" Alice stops and releases me. I fix my hair. "Jannah! Apologize to her." says Maria a bit calmly. "Apology isn't enough in what she did!" Says Alice. "Alice! Stop." Says Maria. I bow my head "I'm sorry Alice, that would never happen again." I apologize. "Fine.. I'll forgive you. But if this happens again.. you know what will happen next" says Alice with a more calm voice that before. I replied with a nod. Alice left the kitchen. Maria throws a paper and ask me to buy those tonight. I obeyed immediately.

At the store near the Hotel. I'm with Japser, he insisted to come with me. "Ate.." Jasper started "Are you okay?". "I'm fine.. why do you ask?" I said while looking for a thing in the list. "Alice slap you.. your cheek is still red, and she pulled your hair too." says Jasper with a worried and concerned face. I look at Japser and sees him feeling down, he seems more affected than I am. I pat his back. He smile. I also smile when I saw him smile. "It's okay. I'm okay.. don't worry" Jasper is a sensitive kid, Just like me. But I'm more sensitive than him, emotionally sensitive.

The store doors opens look back at it, two mend wearing black opened the door, Bodyguards?, I thought to myself. I concentrated back at buying stuff. "Sara-sama please slowdown don't run you may trip yourself" I heard one of the bodyguard said. A kid bump me on my right leg. I knew it was a kid because she bump me on my legs I look at the kid. It was a girl. She's cute, with her long light brown hair, and brown eyes, she's wearing a one piece dress, a dress like princesses wear, like a night gown. She looks like a little princess, cute little princess. "Gomen" she said. She's speaking Japanese. I did understand her. she said "sorry", but I pretend that I don't understand and speak Japanese. "Huh?" I said instead. "Gomen" she says again looking at me awkwardly. I look at her back two eyebrows up and with a light smile "Go? Men?" I said. "Oh, you don't speak japanese?" She ask. I'm on total shock when she said those words in English. I know that Japanese people doesn't like English. And she's a kid who can speak straight English, Amazing "No.. I don't sorry" I answered I shook my head a little. "I'm sorry I bump you a while ago" she apologizes "Oh It's okay, don't worry about it" I said with a smile. I notice she smile back and said " You're so pretty.. what's your name?" "Ah. Thank you.. I'm Jannah, Nice to meet you" I said "And you are?" I ask. "My name's Sara" she answered. "May I ask what happened to your right cheek?" She ask "Uhh, I was cooking at home.. and.. I was holding the cooking pan and playing with it the pan hit me pretty hard on my cheek." What I said was obviously a lie "Oh is that so, can you bend down for a sec" she said. "Ah okay" I slowly bend down. "You have such a pretty face.. take good care of it." She said "I will" I replied "Thanks for the reminder." I added. "J?" she said. "Hmm?" I said, "your necklace, letter 'J'"I stand and hold the "J" pendant "Oh my mom gave this to me" I said "Oh" Sara said. "Are you with someone?" I change the subject. "I'm with my Onii-san", Onii-san means older brother. "Onii-san, you mean your older brother?" I ask pretending not to know what it meant. "Yes! My older brother, you know the word!" she said. I chuckles "I know some words". "How about you, who are you with?" She ask back "Oh I'm with my younger brother. Jasper" I say I look at my left. Jasper wave at Sara. "Jasper meet Sara, Sara this is my brother Japser" I introduce them to each other. "Hi Jasper Onii-chan," she smiled at Jasper. "Hello!" Japser replied with a smile. "Your brother's cute and handsome, is there something that matter with him?" Sara ask. "Uh. He is suffering a mental disorder." I replied "Oh" was the only reply that Sara gave with her face feeling sorry for Jasper. I check my watch for the time. It's kinda late. "I'm sorry Sara, but we need to go home, it's kinda already late you too should go home." I said "Ehh? Is that so" Sara said "Okay". she smile at me and said, "I like you Jannah Onee-Chan, I know we will meet again" still smiling. I smile back at her and said "I''ll be looking forward to it" I pinch her right cheek lightly. Jasper and I walk away, I accidentally bump Sara's bodyguard as I walk pass the glass door of the store, "I'm sorry Mister" I said as I look at the bodyguard. The bodyguard didn't move a muscle when I bump to him. I apologize again and leave the store, clinging on Jasper's right arm.

Jasper and I are walking down the side of the road's gutter. Jasper is playing with a coin, which I don't remember giving him a coin. He keep tossing the coin. "Where did you get that?" I ask "I didn't' give you a coin did I?". "I saw it at the store" he says. "You picked it up" I ask "Yes" says Jasper. The coin slips off Jasper's hand, Jasper chases coin. "Japser wait!" I yell, just enough for Jasper to hear. The coin roll over the street. I chase after Jasper. I notice a headlight in distant coming "Jasper!" Jasper still chasing the coin. The car is speeding. Jasper crouches down to pick up the coin. I caught Jasper hug him. I close my eyes tightly. The car screech. Then Stops. I slowly open my eyes. I hear the car door opens and a footsteps toward me and Japser. "I'm so sorry miss." A voice said in speaking Japanese. , It was a guy's voice. I felt a touch on my left shoulder "Are you alright?" The man ask with concern "Did you two get hurt?". I look at the man "Huh?" Come out from my mouth. The car door opens again a little girl come running to the man, Sara. "Hiro-san, did we hit them?" She look at me. "Ah! Jannah onee-chan! It's you!" She says. I just stare at them both. I here sudden sobbing noise, I look at Japser, I see his hand close fist covering his eyes. "Jasper, why are you crying?" I say. I slowly stands, the man assist me, he hold my left arm with his left hand and his right hand on my back. "Jasper" I say. "Sorry Ate" he says sobbing. "Sorry, for what?". He wipes his tears

"We nearly got hit by a car because of me" says Jasper still sobbing. "No, no it's okay" I say, I hug Jasper by the head "Don't worry about it" I smile. "Jannah onee-chan your knee is bleeding" says Sara. The car door once again opens. I can't clearly see the face of the person because of the headlight. "It's okay no big deal" I say to Sara. "What kind of Idiots running at the street when they saw a car approaching" the guy suddenly says in japanese, now standing beside Sara. I recognize him, TAKUMI KYO. What the hell, did he just call me and Japser an Idiot?, Since I'm pretending I don't understand Japanese I just let It slide but, I frown at him. "Onii-san! Don't be rude!" Sara says with a loud lecturing voice. I find a small unnoticed grin on my face looking at Kyo. "I'm sorry, for the inconvenience" I say I smile a little at the man, Sara, and at Kyo "We gotta go" Jasper and I walks away. "Let's go. I'm tired" Kyo complains. I roll my eyes. Jasper and I walks on the roads gutter again. Their car passes us. Sara's hand stick out waving goodbye. I raise my hand a bit and wave back with a little smile.

Jasper and I are back at the Hotel. I left the food ready on the dinning table. Alice, Anna, and Maria eating. Japser, now sleeping. Me, on my room treating the small bruise on my knee. It stings! I really hate getting a bruise or wound even though they're small. I blow on my wounded knee, I sigh, sit straight on the edge of the bed holing a piece of cotton. "Takumi Kyo" I say. "He's not really nice at all! He called me and Jasper an Idiot! How hateful. Hmph!" I accidentally touch the cotton with ointment on my wounded knee "Owieee!" I look at my knee "before I complain about that stupid Kyo. I should really finish treating my knee first" I continue treating my knee.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Student? -

CHAPTER 3 -New Student?-

I'm walking with Jasper to his classroom. Alice and Anna behind me. "I'll see you at lunch okay" I say. "Okay Ate" Jasper says. I kiss him on the forehead "Oh! Your necklace, hide it under your polo. And don't remove it here at school. It's dangerous." I add "Okay Ate, I understand" says Jasper. "Jannah! Hurry up!" Alice shouts 60 inches away from Jasper's classroom. "Slow poke" Anna mumbles.

Inside my classroom, sitting on my chair looking outside. "Jannah-Chan! Ohayou!" says Hana as she and Janice walks over to my seat. "Hey!" I say "Are you even allowed to enter another classroom during class hours?"  
"That's no big deal" says Janice making face. I smirk. "So.. hve you thought about it?" ask Hana. "'Bout what?" I say  
"Jannah?!" says Janice raising her voice. I gasp "Ohh!" I say "the thing!.. well…"  
"Well?..." Hana repeats. I look at Hana. Then Janice. "Uhh.." I say "O-kay..?" hesitantly.

"YAY!" Janice and Hana brightens up, "That Great!" they says giggling  
"We'll see you later at lunch" says Janice as they walk towards the door looking back at me. I watch them as thay walk out of the room. Before they can leave the room, a female students from the hallway shrieking "- KYAAA 3 3  
- It's Satoru Aki!  
- He's back?!  
- For Real?!"  
- OHMYGOSH!  
- HE'S BACK!  
It caught Janice and Hana's attention, and other female student from my class they opened the classroom window and looks aout the hallway. I waa curios too, I walk near Janice and Hana who's standing by the door. "Hey, what's going on?" I ask, I look at Hana and double-take at her face. Her expression, she is so surprise in what she saw. Her eyes open wide, her mouth half open. I raise an eyebrow. I look at Janice "What's going on?" I ask again. "Oh" says Janice "a famous guy here just got back from abroad". "Famous?" I say as I look at the guy "Who's that?".  
"He's name is Satoru Aki." says Janice as she looks at me.  
"Why is Hana's face like that?" I says as I point at Hana's face.  
"Hana had a crush on him once"

"What do you mean 'had a'" says Hana "I still have a crush on him till now". Janice shrugs and looks back at Aki. "Still Hot as always. Even Hotter now". I look at Aki, I realize that he's walking with Takumi Kyo and Miyamoto Itachi. "Wow he is Handsome." I say "Does he know you?" I ask Hana. Hana nods. "That's good" I say.  
"I know right. I can't believe that he is back. I'm so happy." says Hana. She do seems very happy about The guy Aki is back here. I can it on her face that she is in love with Satoru Aki. "Yeah.. No doubt that you like that guy. How did you guys met?  
"Well.." says Hana "I first saw and met him at 5th grade" . "What happened?" I ask.

She told me this. It was noon at this school's field staircase, she was crying, rubbing her eyes, when a ball roll towards her and hit her foot slightly. And a boy went near her to get the ball, but he saw Hana crying. Hana felt a touch on her shoulder a little vpice says "Why are you cryong?". Hana lifts her head to look at the person. "who-who are you?" She ask. "My names Aki. Sartoru Aki" says the kid "How 'bout you, what's your name? And why are you crying?" Aki sits beside Hana.  
"Hana" she says "My name's Hana".  
"Hana. Cute name" says Aki with a smile. "Why are you crying? Hana-san?"  
"My Friends and I fought".  
"You fought with your friends? Why? What happened?"  
"I accidentally hit her in the head with a ball… then she got mad and yell at me."  
"That's Okay Hana-san. Just apologize to her then everything's gonna be okay. Okay?" saya Aki. Hana rubs her eye "re-really?" she says.  
"Yes really" says Aki and smiles.  
Hana slowly puts up a smile, "I guess you're right Sartoru-kun. Thank you"  
Aki stands and offers his hand to Hana "Don't be sad anymore… you're cute you know…"  
Hana blush lightly and took Aki's hand and stands up too. "A-arigatou.."

"Ohh.. so that's what happened" I say "He's nice, you're lucky to like that guy" I added "when did he left anyway?"  
"2 years ago" says Hana.  
I nod. Takumi Kyo pass infront of us, then Miyamoto Itachi, and Satoru Aki. Again I scence something as Satoru Aki pass by. same thing I scence at Takumi Kyo and Miyamoto Itachi.

during class.. in our room no teacher, means free time. my earphones are plug to my ear listening to ramdom songs. Butterfly fly away plays.. it reminds me of my dad. he use ro sing this to me when I was a kid, I sang softly.

". . . Brush my teeth and comb my hair, have to drag me evrywhere, you were always there when I look back. . " I stop singing and let out a sigh. I doodle on my notebook, "I'll be back to get you, I promise that.. I love you my Dear Precious Jannah." that was the last phrase that my dad said to me, I was lying on my bed, my dad didn't know I was awake. He kissed my forehead for a second and left.

"If so.. where are you?" I mummble to myself. and looks out the window.


	4. Chapter 4 - Made Up A Capella Club -

CHAPTER 4 -Made Up A Capella Club-

Lunch Break. I went ahead to the cafeteria. I didn't see Janice and Hana at their classroom when I passed by, so I figured that they may be alreaduly here at the cafeteria, but I guess not. I sit on one of the lunch table waiting for them.

I waited for like 10 minutes. At last they're here. They're walking in the cafeteria, pushing each other's shoulder. I just smile at them. "Hey! Jannah" greets Janice as she gets nearer. They sit opposite me.

"Hey" I greet back "Where have you guys been?" I ask "I passed by your classroom while ago before I head here, you're classmates and teacher are ther but you guys aren't." I say. "Yeah.. we saw passed by." says Hana. "There were just some unecessary business we took care of.." Janice continues. "Unecessary business?" I repeat. "Yeah.." says Janice. I raise one eyebrow, and stares. "Okay! Fine! we'll tell you. Stop staring please" says Janice looking away. I smile.

"It's all because of Janice" says Hana "What?!" says Janice "Why me?!". Hana ignores Janice and continue speaking "During class, I was looking out the window, I was smiling a bit. And she.." gestures hand to Janice "I think.. saw me day dreaming and wrote me this note.." Hana gets a piece of paper from her pocket, hands it to me. The paper is crumpled. I take the paper and uncrumple it. Janice come near me and look at the note too."YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A LUNATIC" written on the paper. Janice and I, at the same time, make a noticable smirk, but Janice is about to let out a laugh, she covers her mouth, I lower my head a little, and look back at Hana, I put my lips together so I will not make a laugh sound. I return the paper to Hana. "I threw the paper back at Janice" Hana continues "with a 'Tongue sticking out face' on the paper". It head Janice's head, she look at the paper. Janice got irritated. "She wrote back but.." Hana starts chuckling "The teacher caught her, and yelled out her name" Janice scoffs. "I smirk evily, as the teacher goes near Janice, and I started to giggle and making face at Janice." I laugh silently. "The teacher asked me, what was I doing," says Janice, The story wasn't over. "I pointed at Hana, who's making face at me and the teacher saw her". "Hey!" yells Hana. Janice makes face at Hana. "and the teacher also yelled out her name. she stops with the face, and stares at the teacher. Pale." I finally laugh loud.

Hana rolled her eyes. "and next thing the teacher told us to go at the back, sit on the floor and raise our hands up. We were at the back when you passed by our classroom." added Janice. "Oh, so that's why". I smirk.

Hana cuts in "Okay. enough of that. " she says "Let's go to the gym".

"Oh! Yeah!" says Janice "Have you eaten already?" Janice asks me. "Yeah." I lie. "Cool. Well let's head to the Gym?"  
"May I ask.. Why the gym?" I ask  
"Well.. we'll tell you when we reach the gym." answers Janice  
I noticely mouthed "Owhh-Kay" with one eyebrow up. We stop chit chat and head to the Gym.

We took the long way on the way to the gym, walking through the hallway at the 3rd floor, I llok at both sides and see the classrooms all empty. walking down the hallway, we bump into Alice and Anna with Imaga, glaring at me. I gave them a normal glare back, unlike Janice and Hana whispering to each other's ears. We pass by each other. I guess they're heading to our classroom. I look back at them and saw they stop at the front of the window of our classroom. I didn't bother to know who they were staring at. I turn my head and ignore them.

Gymnasium. It is huge, just like the auditorium. There's the Basketball court with the leveled benches on both sides. I look around "May I aak why the auditorium?" I ask as still looking around. "Jannah.." says Janice. I look at her, Hana and Janice looking at me, "We have a confession to make" Janice continues "The A Cappella club.."  
"Yeah?" I say  
"It's.. not.. real.." says Janice slowly  
"Huh?" I say shaking my head and with a smile on my face. "what did you say?"  
"It's not real. Janice and I made that up" says Hana.  
"The hell guys!" I yell but not in an angry way "You seriously got me there".  
Janice and Hana chuckles "We're sorry"  
"It's fine.. I guess. Man, You guys are..." shaking my head "nevermind" I sigh. "What were you two thinking?"  
"It's just that.." Janice shrugs "I heard your voice, and I thought that maybe we can be friends since we have something in common. I thiught that getting along with you is not that easy, but I was wrong. That's why I told you the truth sooner because I was wrong. You are easy to get along with". I smile "Well, It's fine now. at least I heard your explaination".

Hana walks around, and gets the ball on the floor "Okay so, Since evrerything's cleared up. and we're here at the gym" Hana bounce the ball "Playball?"  
"Do you playball?" Janice ask me.  
"I do, but why don't we use this time to get to know each other?" I say  
"I like that Idea" says Hana  
"I love that Idea" says Janice.

We sat at the middle of the gym, where the center circle of the basketball. We have lots of laugh and enjoying each other's stories. We talk alot. every end of our stories Hana keeps joking. Hana and Janice keep on hitting each other's sboulders. Our topic is change when Hana sees my necklace. "Woah. Cute necklace.." says Hana. "Thank you" I say. "May I see?" ask Hana. I move my eyes around the gym, "Sure" I say, I remove my necklace from my neck and hamds it to Hana.

"Letter 'J'?" Janice says.  
"Stands for 'Jannah' right?" says Hana  
"Yeah" I say "My real mom gave it to me, before she died".  
"What was your mom's name?" ask Janice with awe expression on her face.  
"Mi-.." I hesitate. Should I tell her my mom's real name?, I thought to myself. "Miya, her name is Miya" with force smile on my face.  
"Miya" says Hana "I was expecting that her name starts with the same letter"  
I just smile.

"Here you go" Hana gives back the necklace. I put the necklace to my pocket.  
"What about your dad?" Janice suddenly asks with normal look on her face.  
"What?" I say with a confuse face.  
"Your dad?" she repeats.  
"What about my dad?"  
"Where is he?"  
"He-" The gym gate suddenly opens. a man with a holding a clipboard and a whistle around his neck, obviously he's a couch. And a group of male students enters the gym.  
"What are you girls doing here?" says the couch with hard voice.

Janice and Hana stands. "Oh we're sorry sir. We were just leaving" says Janice. I stand. "Okay, just hurry" says the couch this time calmly.  
"Come on guys let's hurry" says Janice. "Okay" I look at Hana as sees her put out a light smile. I look at what she's looking at, It was Satoru Aki.I also let out a light smile a slightly shake my head. The I accidentally looks at Kyo, sees him looking back at me. I immediately look away.  
The three of us left the gym, walk pass by the male students.

Walking normally away from the gym, Janice and Hana a bit a head of me. we, again, bump into Alice, Anna and Imaga. we walk pass each other, Alice suddenly grab my arm. "Where's your necklace?" she ask. I look down to see if my necklace is in my neck. "My pocket" I say. "Wear it" says Alice, and let's go of my arm and went on her way. I did the same and catch up to Janice and Hana. I put my hand to my pocket and feel my necklace. In my surprise it's not there. I made a worried face. Hana saw my face. "You okay Jannah?" she ask.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I say and let out a force smile. She just nods with disbelief. I look back hoping that my necklace is somewhere inside the gym and hoping no one see it or even get it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jasper -

CHAPTER 5 -Jasper-

Fixing my things readying to leave school. "Oh I still need to go to Jasper's room. I head my way to Jasper's room. I peek in the window and sees no one inside. Only Jasper's bag. I put that aside and goes back to my classroom. After a while, I heard someone shouting my voice. "JANNAH!" The voice was pretty high, so I guess it's a girl. "JANNAH!" shouts again. "Jannah!" The third time, and the door slams open. I look at the person. It's Hana "Oh, There you are" she says panting heavily. "Hana, You still haven't gone home?" I say.  
"Come with me" she says.  
"Where to?" I ask  
"Just come with me" she say not answering my question.  
" Okay" I say.

Hana and I runs toward the Infirmary. "Why the infirmary?" I ask. Hana just keep running "Hana" I say.

Hana opens the infirmary door and enters. There I saw Janice sitting on one of the infirmary bed and a person lying on the bed.

"We.. uhh" Hana begins "We saw your brother near the greenhouse unconsciously lying there.

I run to Jasper. First thing I did is look at his neck, bandage wrap around hjs neck. His necklace, not around his neck. I feel his pockets. On his right pants pocket I got his necklace. I sigh nearly crying. "You're not wearing your necklace?" I look again on his neck, remove the bandage and I tilt his head to the left then right. And saw 2 holes on the right side of his neck. "Oh my god" I whisper softly.

"Jannah.." Janice begins clamly "Your brother was bitten by a vampire.  
"I know" I say softly.  
"You know?" says Hana in surprise but low voice "So it means you know that 3/4 of the students of this school are vampires?"  
I nod, "Are you 2 Vampire Hunters?" I ask direcly as I look at them.  
They were shock of my frank question. "Ah-" They both can't answer.  
"Yes. Right?" I say. They hesitate a nod. "I know both Vampire and Vampire Hunters are in this school but Majority are the Vampires than the Hunters, am I right?"  
"You are" says Janice. I nod, I look back at Jasper. I sigh. "I'll take Jasper home now, Before-" A yell cuts my words. "Jannah!" I rrecognize the voice, It's Alice's voice. She bangs ghe door open. "There you are! How long are you gonna make us wait?! I wanna go home!"

I look at Alice "Okay" and started to wake up Jasper. I pat his back lightly. He wake up easily, but he still graons in pain. I notice too that there's wound on his right palm. He step out of the bed. And we left.


	6. Chapter 6 - Where's My Necklace? -

CHAPTER 6 -Where's my Necklace?-

Half-awake, Half-asleep, I'm feeling my necklace on my neck but I can't feel anything. I hold my neck still I can't feel anything. I wakes up still holding my neck. "Where's my necklace? Where is it?!" I turns the lights on. I can't go to school without my necklace. Somebody might notice. "Mom, my necklace. what am I suppose to do? Help me"

Morning came, I'm early at school today looking for my necklace on the gym but still nothing is there. I'll try and ask the Janitor of the gym if he saw a necklace.

Janice enters the room and walks toward me, "Good Morning Jannah" I can hear Janice's voice but my eyes and mouth won't move. It would seems that I'm spacing out. "Jannah, Jannah" she calls my name again still no respond she got from me. She walk in front me "Jannah" she sings as she wave her hand on my face. "Jannah!" she yells but not in an angry way. Thanks Janice. "Sorry, I was spacing out" I say  
"You okay?" she ask worriedly  
"Yeah" I say nodding "I'm fine"  
"Just came to check up on you, You sure you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure." I 'm really am okay, I know that time like this will come and now it did. I'm sure Jasper will be okay.  
"Okay, I'll see you at lunch" Janice says. I watch her as she walks toward the door and left.

Just after Janice left the room, Takumi Kyo enters the room. He's expression suddenly change. He looks like he just smelled something delicious. He looks at me and He walks slowly toward he's seat without taking his eyes off of me. I look away first. Starting to get nervous, my thumb's sweating. I can see from the corner of my eye Kyo still staring at me. His eyes slips down to my neck. Oh no! Oh Dear! I look at Kyo, I see his eyes, red. Gosh!I don't have my necklace, What am I gonna do?. I accidentally looks at Kyo's bag, surprise in what I see, a familiar silver lace. Is that my-?, I look again at Kyo. I stand and walks out of the classroom. I close the door and leans on the door, breathing heavily.

I head to Janice and Hana's classroom. I peek looking for Janice and Hana, No teacher on their classroom. Before I can see them, They saw me first. "Jannah!" greets Hana running towards me. "How's Jasper?"  
"He's fine" I say  
"Where is he?"  
"He's at home"  
"Oh. so, Why are you here? need anything?"  
"actually Yeah" I say.  
"Hey Jannah, What are you doing here?" says Janice  
"Can you guys do me a favor" I ask  
They both look at each other.

During Lunch Time, "So, Kyo got your necklace?" Hana clears things up. "Yes.. I guess. I saw in his bag ealier, the same lace as my necklace". "Well, you better make sure first" says Janice. "Okay, Help me to get Kyo away from his bag. In 15 minutes will be our PE we will be at the gym we will be playing basketball. So it means that the bag of every students will be at the locker room. So before our class ends, maybe 10 minutes before try to distract him from coming to the men's locked room." I say

"He's Vampire right? " I say  
"Who is?" They say at the same time.  
"Takumi Kyo" I say.  
"What?!" they say again at the same time.  
"What? You didn't know?" I say  
They both shrugs. "Are you serious?" my voice raising "You're both Vampire Hunter, How can you not know that?"  
"What about you?" Hana says "How did YOU know that he's vampire?" she put more emphasis on the word 'YOU'.  
"Well If I will study here, Of course I should know whi are the Vampires and who are not" I say  
They only look at me awkwardly.

Janice clears her throat "If you haven't forgotten, we have a class too"  
"You're right" I say "Nevermind the plan, I'll just do it my own"  
"Is that necklace really that important?" Janice ask "Not just because your mom gave it to you".  
"Yes. It's very important" I say "It may even end my life if I don't have it, My life is kinda difficult"  
"Woah, exgagge much" says Hana. "Okay, I'll help"  
I smile. "You will?" I say. Hana nods  
"Fine I'll help" says Janice.  
"Thanks Guys"

At the gym, PE class. I don't really feel comfortable wearing very short shorts in public. It's okay if I were at home, but no. We are playing basketball, although I'm not really good at, but I play a little. Alice and Anna with Imaga sitting on the side bench, not participating on the activity. I pay no attention to them.

I watch Takumi Kyo instead. He's playing basketball with Itachi and Aki and other classmates. He's good at playing basketball every time he shoots the ball is in.

Without noticing my actions, My eyes have been following him. He haven't look at me once, Well good. I don't want him to catch me looking at him. He might misunderstand. I walk to the side bench and grab water and drink some of it. Good thing I still can drink water for energy. Not like a Whole Vampire who drinks blood for energy.

Before I forgot, Jasper flashed on my mind, He got bitten by a Vampire. There are things I still don't know about Vampires, My mother never get to thought me. There are so many things in my past has happened which are very complicated and difficult to say. But I have never forgotten them.

I touch my neck again and remembers, My necklace! I look around and students start to leave the gym. I look for Takumi Kyo, with the whole other boys talking to the our PE teacher. Their talk seems fun so I grab this time to sneak into the men's locker room.

I look at both sides no one sees me, but I heard a whistle at my right. It's Janice, standing behind the back door of the gym with Hana. She puts a thumbs up and smile. I went ahead to the men's locker room.

I open the door normally knowing that all the boys are talking to the teacher. I see inside nothing but lockers and white benches. I walk in further inside and look if Kyo's bag is placed on the bench. I see a black bag on one of the bench slowly walk near that bag. It was Kyo's bag. I hurriedly sits down beside the bag and explore what's inside. Nothing. Nothing but a bunch of shirt and sweatshirts. I let out a frustrate sigh and hopelessly. I check again the bag. And I remembers the pocket of his bag. I check if there's something there. And there is!. I saw the lace and pull it. My necklace!. I held it up looking at it.

I hear the door creak. I gasp and immediately hide behind one of the lockers. I'm getting nervous, I immediately wears my necklace. Trying to calm myself. closing my eyes breathing calmly. Janice, I thought they were watching Kyo. I haven't left the room yet.. ughh.. I though. I hear the cubicle door creak. I smirk, Now I can get out. I peek out and slowly walks away from that locker. I look around. I smile. I walk slowly.

But then, I feel a sudden grasp on my right arm. Kyo caught me. He pulls me hold both my wrist and push me on the wall holding my hands up. "What are you doing here?" He says His wet brown hair from the shower is like soft as silk just by looking at it, His cold Misty Gray eyes staring at mine intently. He only wears a towel on his hips. Water from his hands sliding down my arms. His grip getting harder. I let out a soft groan in pain. clenching my teeth close mouth. cold sweat sliding down my face. "What are you doing here?" He ask again his voice deep and low. "I just uhh.." I start my voice shaking. "My necklace.." He look down my neck "Your the owner of that necklace?" he ask.  
"Yes" I say.  
"Who are you?" he ask again.  
"You don't need to know" I say  
He leans his head more closer, "Who. Are. You?"  
I look away "Please let go" I say calmly  
"Tell me who you are" he say

I lower my head and close my eyes, not knowing what will happen next. I slowly open my eyes with a different feeling, Words come out of my mouth before my mind can think of it "I . . . said . . ." My head lifts up "let . . . go".

He's serious expression change to a shock confuse face. He let go of my hand and backs off. I fell on the floor back to my normal self again. I also was surprise in what just happen. What just happen? I though. I look at him.

"You.." Kyo suddenly say.  
Before he could finish his words I quickly stands and hurriedly run out. "Wait!" He yells as I runs out. I got what I want, my necklace.

I stop running, don't know why tears slide down my face. Maybe I was just afriad of what happened while ago. Why did I suddenly change into something . . . scary?. When Kyo looked at me he was shock. But of what? what was he shock about?, I ask myself all that, but no answer I can think of. I crouch down and hug my knee to my chest and bury my face on my knee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hana and Janice caught me still crouched down on the floor. "Jannah! Are you Okay?" says Janice.  
"What are you doing there?" says Hana  
"Did you get your necklace back?" says Janice  
"Did Kyo caught you?" says Hana  
"What's happened to your wrist?" ask Janice curiously.  
They ask continously.  
"Jannah?" calls Janice. SILENCE.

"You guys.. really" I start, slowy lifts my head "Why did you let him get away. He almost caught me."  
"Sorry Jannah really!" says Janice.  
"Did you get the chance to get your necklace?" ask Hana.  
I show them the necklace around my neck. I smile.  
"Well good. So sorry Jannah" says Hana.  
"What happened to you wrist?" ask Janice.  
I look at my both my wrist, it's very red, from Kyo's grip. "This is nothing" I lie. I smile and stands.  
"Good thing I got my necklace back" I say with a relief sigh.

I caught someone's presence. I look back side ways and see from the corner of my eye. far from us, Kyo standing, I turn my head and walk away with Janice and Hana.

Dismissal. "Bye-bye Jannah. See you." says Hana by the classroom door. "Bye-bye" I say and wave goodbye. They left. I continue to fix my things.

"Jannah, we will go ahead" says Alice facing the door.  
"Okay" I say. "I'll ctach up"  
"Hurry up" she commands  
"Okay"  
Alice and Anna left the room.

"Jannah!" Alice suddenly calls. I zip my bag. I turn and Kyo is standing few inches behind me "Woah." I ignore him and just walk pass him.

As soon as we arrive at the hotel, I head straight to Jasper. "Jasper" I say calmly "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine Ate" he says  
I felt something different about Jasper but I just ignore it. "That's good, Jasper can you tell me what happen to you before you got bitten?"  
"Okay."

He told me this. "The teacher dismissed us ealrly. I was thinking to go to your room. I peeked in the window but saw you busy writting notes. So I decided not to bother you. After that I was walking to the school garden..." he says "Instead, took a walk to the greenhouse. I did. While I was walking I trip I fell on my hand. It got a little wound, The I saw a guy walking towards me, I thought he was going to help me but instead he held me up then bit my neck".

"That guys wears the same uniform as ours" says Jasper.  
"The guy was from our school" I say.  
"The necklace that mom gave you? are you wearing it when you were walking down the school garden?" I ask.  
"No" he says.  
"Jasper Didn't I tell you to always wear that?" I say raising my voice  
"What is that for anyway?" he says raising his voice  
"Jasper. I want you to always wear that necklace. Don't ever remove it when we are at school. It's for your own safety."  
"Why Ate?" he question me.  
"No more questions Jasper. Just wear it. Understood" I say losing my temper. He didn't respond instead he look away.

I stand, "Will you go to school tomorrow?" I ask?  
"Yes" he asnswers.  
"Okay" I left.

I walk toward the small hallway to my room, when I heard Alice and Anna. I hid behinid the wall separating the living room and the small hallway to my room. I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Ann.. did you notice something about Takumi Kyo?" says Alice  
"No. Why would I. your the one who's in love with him" replies Anna  
"I know, but.. I think I'm changing my mind about that.." says Alice.  
I head to my room.

Chapter 8 -Hana's Older Brother-

Morning, still on my bed. "Ate? Ate?" Jasper calling "Wake up".  
"Oh, Jasper your up" I say rubbing my eyes, and strech my arms  
"We're gonna be late for school" says Jasper. I look at him awkwardly "That's usually my line". The different on Jasper is his voice and the way he talk. "Hurry up" he says.  
"Jasper, Are you okay?" I ask.  
"I'm fine Ate. why?" he says.  
Still staring at him awkwardly. "What happen to your voice? I've been hearing the same voice since last night"  
"Nothing's wrong Ate, Come on let's go"

He walks toward the door. He suddenly bends down, groaning. "Jasper?" I run toward him and crouches beside him "You Okay?" I see hm gripping his shirt in front his chest "Does your chest hurt?" I look at him worriedly. "No Ate. I'm fine" he says. He stands and leaves the room.

At school, the teacher still discusing. I'm getting bored I keep playing with my pen, and sighing. I keep on glancing at Kyo, I don't know why.

"Okay students, before I leave I have an announcement to make. There's a transfer student in this class" says the teacher. A new student again? "Come on in"

The girls shrieks as the guy enters the room except me, Alice and Anna. I double take as I look at the guy and remembers someone from my past who look the same as him. I stare at him serious face. he have Copper blonde hair, marble gray eyes.

"His name is Sakitaiwa Jin" the teacher introduces him "Do you want to say something?"  
"None Sir" he says smiling

"You may now take your seat. You can take the seat at the last row. Behind Miss Evans"

He walks toward the seat behind me. I look at him as he comes closer, I see half of his tatoo, the rest covered by his sleeve, a familiar one, It's the Vampire Hunter's logo on his right upper arm. Obviously his a Hunter.

I also see Kyo and Itachi watching him. I was looking both at Kyo and Itachi then to Jin. Sakitaiwa?, I though, A relative of Hana?

Before I head to the cafeteria I went first to Janice and Hana's class. I peek from the door. "Excuse me student, who are you looking for?" A teacher approach me "Oh, uhmm Janice and Hana, are they here?" Before the teacher could answer "They aren't here" a guy says from the back of the teacher. I move my head sideways to look, the teacher turns his head. It was the new student, Sakitaiwa Jin. The teacher just left.

Jin walk near, and I keep walking backward and turn my head sideward 2 tmes and look at him. "Excuse me" I say and left him.

Sitting and eating alone on a long lunch table. What happened to Hana and Janice, They aren't here at school.

"Is there something wrong?" A guy's voice says. I look at him It's Jin again "Huh?" I say, did he just spoke to me in english?.

"Can I sit Here with you?" He say  
"Uhh.. Sure..?" I say  
He smiles and ait opposite me "My name's Jin, I believe you already know me?" he say "The teacher introduce me earlier at class"  
"Yeah" I say  
"Jannah, Right?" he say  
I nod "How'd you know my name?"  
"I ask the teacher about you" He say  
I was shock "You ask everything? about me" I say raising my voice but in a shock way.  
"No, no" He say chuckling "Just your name and and what language you speak, 'cuz you don't look like Japanese"

"You seem kinda interesting" he say  
I smile, maybe this guy is not that bad, but he's wierd, in a good way,

"You know," I say "For a Japanese, your english accent is good. I know that Most Japanese hate english". He chuckles in what I said.

"You done eating?" he ask  
"Why?" I say  
"Can you show me around the school?" he requests  
I raise one eyebrow "Uhh.. Okay"  
"Great!" He says. He smiles.

We are walking down the hallway, Every room we pass by I tell him what it is.  
"And this is the Library" I gesture to the right.  
"This school is huge" he says  
"It is" I agrees, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, anything" he says

"Is Sakitaiwa Hana, a relative of yours?" I ask  
"Hana? She's my sister" he says  
"your sister? really?"  
"yeah. Do you know her?"  
"mh-hmm" I nod "we're kinda friends"  
"Really, small world"  
"So it means that your also a Vampire Hunter" I say.

He looks at me, "I am" he nods.  
I nod.

"Where's Hana?" I ask  
"She's busy with something, so she's be absent for the week or the whole month" He says.  
"Oh" I wonder if it is a mission as a Vampire a hunter, Janice too. It would seems rhey are partners.

School day is over, I fix my things readying to leave. A little voice from the door "Onii-chan!" says a little girl. I look at the girl, she seems kind of familiar. She runs to Kyo, and hugs him.

I get back on fixing my things, I double take when I look at Jin. He's looking at Kyo and Sara seriously. I can't describe what look he's showing.  
"Bye, Jannah" He caught me looking at him. "Ahh Bye" I say. He walk pass me and as he walk pass Kyo he was looking at him, this time just his normal look.

"Jannah-chan!" says the little girl  
I was startle when she called me, I face her. She was now looking at me. I bend down slowly to have a better veiw of her.

I smile, "You're the little girl from the store a few night back" I say  
she's smiling while she nods.  
"Is he your brother?" I ask  
"Kyo Onii-chan?, Yes he's my older brother" she says "Wow, You two are classmates? This is nice"

"Let's go Sara, Let's go home" says Kyo coldly and in Japanese.  
"Ehh?, I don't want yet" Sara complains and replies in Japanese

"Ah Sara, maybe next time your brother seems tired, he'd like to go home" I say.  
"Onii-chan, Please?" Sara begs  
I smile, She's very manipulative.

Kyo sigh frustratly,  
"Yay!" Sara says with joy. "Thanks Onii-chan" She hugs me, and I cuaght her scent, She's also Vampire, A Pureblood. We let go of each other.

"Jannah! Let's go home" Alice calls me

"Sara, Sorry" I say "I can't today. My Stepsister is calling me. we need to go home  
"Hmm. Is that so. Hmm.. Okay, maybe some other time" she say forgiving me.  
"I'm sorry" I apologize

"Jannah!" Alice yells this time.

"Why do you keep shouting at her" Kyo suddenly cuts in "She's not deaf you know"

I grab my things and walk toward Alice, "It's okay" I whispers to Alice "Let's go home". I walk first.  
I felt a sudden grip on my fight arm.  
I turn and sees Kyo holding my arm.

"You stay here" He order me.  
"Let go" I say pulling my arm. I look at Alice.

He face Alice "And you" he says "I want you to leave now. She is not your maid or anything"

"Alice,." I say, I look back at Kyo "Takumi Kyo, please let go. "I need to go home"

"No. She needs to learn how to live with out you on her side" he says  
"Wha- you don't understand. Please let go" I say pulling my arm free. He's still holding it tight.

Alice sighs angrily, "Let's go Anna!" Alice stomps away.  
Alice Bump Itachi as he enters the room  
"Woah" was only Itachi's reaction as he watch Alice leaves, He ignores Alice, "Kyo!" says Itachi, he looks at Sara "Sara, You're here?!" he says in surprise.

"Itachi-kun!" she runs to Itachi  
"Wanna eat some Yakisoba?" He ask happily.  
Sara nods "Of course"  
"Okay let's go buy some"  
"Sure. Uhh, Kyo we'll just buy something out side" Itachi says, and leaves the room with Sara.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I and Kyo were the only one left in the room and in silence I can see Kyo looking at me "Why did you do that?"  
He slowly lets go of my arm.

"Why does she keep ordering you like that?" he says "Aren't you getting tired about that?" He ask continously in english.

"You just don't understand, Why do you even care?"  
"Okay," He says, "That wasn't the real reason why I did that"  
He's also good at english.

"Then what?" I say.  
"I wanna ask about something"  
"About what?"

"About what happened yesterday..." He says "at the locker room"  
"Ah. I have no time" I excuse, "I gotta go" I take huge step forward.

He caught my hand again and pulls me toward him. "You think you can get away easily this time" I think he meant was when I tried to leave the locker room.

He hold both my hand at my back. He's body stick with mine, Our face near each other. I'm getting nervous. This position is awkward, I thought.

He smiles, I feel my cheeks warm, I'm blushing?!, No I'm just nervous. He smile pretty good. He is handsome.

"Now for my question" He says "Why did your eyes change yesterday?"  
Cold sweat slide down my face. "I don't know what your talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me" says Kyo.  
I didn't respond.  
"Answer my question" He says

"I-I don't know" My voice shaking.  
"Really?" he says.  
He let's go of my wrist. I hold my right wrist.

"Another question" he says  
I sigh irritatedly "What else?"

"Let me be frank, Are you a Vampire?" he did say frankly.  
I'm shock of what he suddenly ask, I couldn't answer right away. I look away, I look back at him.

He grin slightly "So you are?"  
"I-I'm not" I hesitately say.

He smirk, "You're lying"  
"How would you know if I'm lying or not?" I say questioning him, with a little grin on my face.  
"I sence you, There are only two kind of people in this building, either a vampire or a Hunter Your Blood" he says, "since I sense that your a vampire means, you are a vampire"

My grin fades. "Pureblood?" I ask.

"Yeah" He says.  
"How come I didn't sense you?" I say.  
"You don't know my abilities as a Pureblood Vampire"  
I nod. "So you sense that I'm Vampire?"  
"I did" he says  
I nod, "That's all you sense on me?"

He didn't respond on my question, but he's staring at my eyes intently. He's face's expression is changing, he's showing a confuse face while staring at me. It's like he's suspecting something.

"What?" I say.  
He slightly shake his head, "nothing." he say, "Why did you enter this school as a Vampire Hunter?"

I look at him, "How did you know that?"

"I practically own the school", says Kyo, "of course I have the right to look at students identity"  
"You saw mine?" I say  
"I intentionally look at yours" He says.  
"Why?" I say.  
"I knew that there is something different about you" He says.  
I look at him awkwardly.

"Can I go now?" I say.  
"Yeah" He say.  
I sigh. I walk toward the door.

"aren't you gonna say goodbye?" He says  
I stop and turn only my head, "Too you?" I say raising an eyebrow "No need".  
He smirk. I Roll my eyes and walks away.

"Bye Jannah" He says in a teasing way.  
I make a face.

I walk at the opposite direction of the hallway.  
I ride the train and head home.

"Alice" I say "I'm sorry about what happened at school earlier". We're sitting at the Dining table.  
Alice didn't respond.

After a few moments, "Jannah-san" she says as she bows, "Please let's stop this. I can't keep pretending anymore. Even though we are here, at this house. I'm really sorry Jannah-san. Takumi Kyo was right. You're not some maid to be ordered around. I have no right to order you as I please"

I don't know what to say next.

"I got mad earlier because of what Takumi Kyo said" she continue, "He hit my weak spot. That's why I sighed angrily before I left you. And Sorry that I really left you at School I know it was dangerous.

"Alice It's Okay" I say in Japanese, "I should be sorry that Takumi Kyo said that to you"

"You really have a kind heart Jannah-san" she says, "Thank you"

I smile at her.

"I'm sorry Jannah-san for everything I did" she apologize, "It should be you who should be ordering me. I even dare to pull your hair. Embarassed you at school, yelling at you. I'm really sorry"

"You don't have to apologize, You don't have to worry about that, It's all okay" I say solftly and calmly.

"We were just following your mother's orders" says Maria, "I'm sorry to Jannah-san. You're mother was very kind to us, to me. I am ashmmed to you. what I did to you. Even though I'm just your mother's servant, She was my friend. She trusted me"

"I understand that" I say "It's all Okay"

"Jannah-san, I notice something about Takumi Kyo. Takumi Kyo he's a Vampire" says Alice

"Yes" I smile, "I know, he aldo knows that I sighned up at school as a Vampire hunter"  
They both looks at me shockingly.

"He's eyes turns read before I left you at school today. Did he caught you're scent?"  
"He did. He even got my necklace. He knew I'm Vampire, but the good thing is didn't notice I'm still human"  
"Did you removed the necklace?" Maria ask.

"I did" I say, "My friend borrowed to looked at it. they returned it but I didn't wear it back. I put it in my skirt's pocket, I guess it slips off my pocket. Maybe he saw it and picked it up. I tried to get it from him.. well.. he caught me"

"It's okay" I continue, "It was my fault I didn't wear it"  
"It's okay, He will only think that you're a Vampire-Born nothing more" says Maria. "He will only think you're a normal Vampire, Vampires are not possible to be hunters".  
I nod. "I'm sure he won't speak"

"Jannah-san" Maria starts, "don't forget the things that your mother said"

"I will never forget those. But there is one thing that my mother said that I'm curious about" I say.

"What is it Jannah-san?" say Maria  
I look out the window, "What will happen on my 16th birthday?"


	9. Chapter 9 - A Little Story of My Past -

CHAPTER 9 - A little story of my past -

I'm on my room sitting on the edge of the bed.

On my mind Kyo suddenly appear. Thinking if he notice that I'm still human. A half. No one at school should know that I'm human. Even the faculty, no one can know.

10 years ago my mother, Yamamiku Miya, she is a pure Japanese, but I'm pure Filipino, my brother is half filipino half japanese, my father was Pure filipino.

My mother, is a Vampire, my mother's family is the most powerful vampire in their clan, She told me that no one can know. Even citizen people. If no one knows then I'm safe, but is this secret leak, then I'm in such jeopardy. I don't know why.

She thaught me about vampires, because I'm still a half vampire, but my brother she never told anything about vampires, because Jasper is human, and he suffers a mental disorder. So she kept it a secret to jasper, I did so, even Alice, Anna and Maria.

I wonder what will happen if poeple knew I am a half? why is it so important to keep this secret, what so if people knew about that, why would I be in jeopardy? This question keep on running through my mind.

Is it something... deadly?.

I lie on my bed, arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling. I can't sleep, though vampires don't sleep, I'm still human, it means I can still do what humans do. I'm not affected by the sun too. I don't need to put this special insence vampires use. I do have fangs, but not that long, and noticable. Only Kyo knows that I'm vampire. The school thinks I'm a vampire hunter, Though I'm not really a hunter, means human. No one knows I'm A Half.

There's also something, I remember at the past, about Jin. He looks like someone who I am really afriad of.

I'm 10 years younger, I'm hiding at a look-a-like closet door with Maria carrying my little baby brother, at our house here in a province of japan, far at Osaka. It was a dark and snowy night. I am peeking at the small hole of that closet door, sobbing silently while watching my mother and another lady behind my mother, I have no I dea who that lady is, and a little boy with a copper blonde hair and gray eyes holding a sword for vampires, his neck bleeding.

And all of the sudden the boy stab my mother with the sword, it pass through my mother's body and the lightly hit the lady behind my mother. She immediately vanish as my mom falls on the ground, and the boy runs out of the house. I hirroedly run out the closet and rush to my mom and hugs her.

I slowly open my eyes, a tear slides down from my eyes, I'm dreaming. It was all a dream, but that dream really did happen 10 years ago. My mother died because of that boy. He stab my mother. After that, I, My father, Maria and Jasper left for America, then move to London.

But after 10 years, I am now 15, we are back here again, the country where my mother was born and where is was killed.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

We just arrive at school, Alice and Anna, were about to bow, but I stop them, "Remember what we talk about?" I say

"No courtesy at school" says Alice.  
I nod with a smile, "And..?"  
"and still speak english at school" says Anna.

"Well, then we'll go ahead" says Alice.  
"Okay, I'll catch up" I say.

Alice and Anna walks ahead. A car screech towards the entrance gate. It parks infront of the gate, it's a white limosine students gather to the gate and see, I simply and slowly turns my body first, two girls bump me as they ran towards the gate and I fell on my back. "Oww" I groan in pain.

I saw a little of Alice and Anna looks back at me, Alice is about to run to me but I raise my hand a little and signals her not to come near. She immediately stops.

Students starts to chatter at the gate. I cross my legs and sat their for a second and check is there are any bruise or something on me.

"Are you okay?" a deep familiar voice says  
I flinch and turns my head and looks at the person, It's Kyo.

He offers his hand to help. I am About to take his hand, but instead I ignore it and stands on my own, I see a little smirk on his face. I look at Alice and see Alice and Anna walking to the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Kyo ask,  
"I'm fine" I answers, I grab my bag on the floor, hangs it on my shoulder and walks away.

I accidentally sees Sara pulling a girl on the stairs, the girl is also looking at me and I looks away snubbingly.

Kyo catches up to me, "So, how's your morning?"  
I raise one eyebrow and looks at him, "Why do you ask?"  
"I wanna know" he says.  
"Why?" I say  
"Do you really have to ask 'Why' everytime I ask you question?" he says  
"Yeah," I say "So.. Why?"  
"I just wanna know"  
"Why do you wanna know?" I say

He looks away, he looks irritated, I smile a little and "My morning's good" I say.  
He looks back at me and smile back.

"Are you free this sunday?" he suddenly ask.

I look at him slowly, "Why?"  
"Come to my house" he says  
"Your house?, No" I say as I shake my head.

"Sara, wants to hangout with you" he reason out.  
"I just saw your sister dragging some other girl" I say "Why can't she hang with that girl"  
"She wants you,"  
"I can't, sorry"  
"Why?"  
"You don't need to know" I say.  
Kyo scoff, "I'll pick you up at your house"

"I said 'No'" I say.  
"I know you will change your mind" he say.

This guy is really pissing me off, I thought. "I don't want to" I say and walks ahead, leaving Kyo irritated.

I head to the classroom, and walks to my seat. Minutes later I see Kyo enters the room, I immediately looks away and ignores him. He walks to his seat, "Kyo! Ohayou!" Itachi greets Kyo as he place his arms across Kyo's back, "Hey! You didn't tell me you're going to engage to my sister?! Since when did you date my precious sister?".

I am shock of what just heard, Itachi said those in Japanese. I look at them at the corner of my eye. Engage?! Itachi's sister?. "I'm not getting engage to your sister. I never dated your sister. And I don't intend to." Kyo explains.

He doesn't intend to, means he is not interested. Engage at a young age, I almost forgot that vampires are permitted to marry as young as possible. And also allowed to intermarry, means you can marry your sibling.

The teacher enters the room, walks to his table and starts checking attendance.

As the teacher writes on the board and discuss at the same time, I am playing with my pen, circling it between my forefinger and middle finger. I felt a light touch on my arm, a folded paper landed on my desk. I look at Kyo and sees him looking sideways at me, I look back at the paper, then to him and looks away, ignoring him and the paper.

a little while, a paper again landed on my desk, from Kyo again. He keeps throwing paper at me, I just keep ignoring it.

I put my hair on the right side so I can't see Kyo's face. But I feel a strong stare at me.

Before I Walks out the room and head to the cafeteria I ask Jin about Hana and Janice, they still aren't here at school.. it's been a month.

I stay at the classroom and spend my break time there alone. My seat is only beside the window so I have a good view of outside. I slide the curtains aside and open the window and let some fresh air in.

I rest my arm on my desk and rest my face on my hand. I look at the right, left, up, and down, and see Jin and Kyo. I really can't see the expression on their face. But they both look serious.

"So Sakitaiwa Jin," Kyo starts, "It's nice to see you again, this is again the first time in 10 years we talk in person again"  
"Same here, Takumi Kyo" says Jin.

Their conversation seems serious. I plan to eavesdrop on their conversation more.

"I can see you're pretty well yourself" says Kyo.  
"Well what do you expect" Jin replies.

"I'm thinking of you has already turned to a wild beast" says Kyo.

Turned to a Wild beast? what does Kyo meant by that. Beast. I didn't like the word.

"It's been 10 years you've been suffering. Mostly it only takes a Year or two to complete transformation." Kyo continious.

Transformation?! What are they both talking about? This conversation is getting intense, makes me more enthusiastic to eavesdrop more, what is it about Jin.. Transforming?.

"But I guess you've been good lately.. You didn't appear to my face hungry for blood." Kyo continues. Every word that came out from Kyo's mouth are very vampire related, but Jin isn't a vampire. He told me himself, that he is a Vampire Hunter, Hunters are not Vampires and no vampirrs turns to hunters. This is one complicated situation.

"But not until you saw the girl's neck today.. you seemed so thirsty. You're sense of smell is pretty strong.. even though the scent of her blood is deeply hidden.. you still caught her scent"

I hold the pendant of my necklace, I felt someone staring at me just afelter I put my hair on one side, It was Jin? Jin is a Vampir He can smell blood, I am waering my necklace but still.. he smelled me. How is that possible? Questions keep running through my mind no answer I can think of.  
Just what exactly are you, Jin?,

"What? Hidden?" Jin ask innocently.

"What have you been doing all this time.. you haven't sink to a Blood-Thirst yet" says Kyo.

"Blood-Thirst? Now what is that?" I say softly

"But the thirst of blood is already in your nature. Blood-Thirst." Kyo add

"Are you making fun of me?" Jin says, hearing his tone, he didn't like Kyo mocking him,

Kyo smirks, "Chill.. I'm just saying.."

"What do you mean by her blood is deeply hidden?" Jin ask curiously, "How'd you know about that?"

"I was once attracted to her blood." Kyo explains, "Her necklace keeps the scent of her blood hidden to Vampires."

I gasp and immediately covers my mouth and jerks away from the window. Kyo even know how my necklace works, how can he know that?

"But in a creature like you.. her necklace is useless.. you can smell her blood even though she's wearing her necklace. Is her blood really that attractive?"

Jin can smell my blood even when I'm wearing my necklace?, So Jin is Vampire, but Hana is human. How can Jin become Vampire, Maybe he has the same situation as I am, maybe he's also a half. But why did Kyo calls him a Blood-thirst? what is that?

Blood-thirst, Transformation? just what are these know?. I Take a step forward to the window, and all I see Jin walking away from Kyo.

Just what are you, Jin?


	11. Chapter 11 - Miyamoto Yuno

CHAPTER 11 - Miyamoto Yuno -

After the Class Break, students starts to enter the room, I immediately close the window and slide the curtain back.

Voices of chattering girls fills the room. I see Alice and Anna entera the room with Imaga.

The last to enter was the teacher, "Pkay settle down people" he says as he walks to the desk, "Today is self-review period, I'll be busy with something in the faculty room so please behave. Before I leave, I have an announcement, Again there is a new student here in your class,"

the students murmur to each other. The teacher gestures towards the door, "Please come in," Everybody stare at the door, including me.

A girl with long, curly, till waist, Aubum Brown hair, Jade green eyes, walks in the room, she is very beautiful, Maybe the most Attractive woman here in school.

Guys is so amuse they just can't keep their eyes off of the girl, I recognize her, she was the girl that Sara was pulling earlier. The one who snubbingly looks away.

I look at her, and our eyes meet, then again she snubs me. I didn't like her reaction. I looks away coldly. In her appearance, being a snub doesn't suit her.

"Her name is Miyamoto Yuno" the teacher introduce. "Be nice to her.. Okay Miyamoto-san you can-" he didn't finish his words, as Yuno suddenly..

"My Darling Kyo-kun!" she says in japanese, with excitement, and rushes to Kyo. Everyone still looking at her, and other girls's face are in discust. And the other were just shock and didn't know how to react to that.

I look at the teacher, he just left the room. And looks back at Yuno, She hugs Kyo with a big smile on her face.

I look at Kyo's reaction, he seems irritated, he is frowning.

"My Darling! Even here at school we are together! I'm so Happy! I'm with my Kyo-kun!" says Yuno, still in japanese.

My Kyo-kun?, So this is the girl who Kyo will be engage to? they suit each other.

Due to irritation, "Ah! Let go, Yuno" says Kyo pushing Yuno's hand away.

Girl's at the room, giggle evily at Yuno. Yuno looks at all the girls. "Attention girls here at this classroom" she starts, speaking in Japanese. I didn't look at her as she speaks, "I, Miyamoto Yuno the sister of Miyamoto Itachi-kun.. Is the Future wife of Takumi Kyo-kun. We are going to be engage in 2 months. And be married the next month after our engagement"

Everyone in the room especially the girls, os shock of what a Yuno just said. I jerk my eyes to Yuno and Kyo.

"So if any girls tries to steal My Darling Kyo-kun" she continuos, "Be ready to face me.. That's all. It was nice to meet you all" she smiles.

Kyo violently stands and hits his desk, close fist, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he yells at Yuno.

Everyone is startle.

"Announcing that you are Mine" says Yuno  
"I am not Yours" Kyo sasy angrily, as he removes Yuno's hand from his arm, And walks away.  
"Kyo-kun! Where are you going? Wait for me!" Yuno chase after Kyo.

Itachi runs off and follows them.

I look at Alice and Anna and hears them talking.

"That was some girl. What a Bitch" says Alice, Girls in the room agrees.  
"Yeah what was she thinking saying things like that here" Anna says, "To show off".  
"She seems obsess to Takumi Kyo" says Alice.  
Anna smirks, "Yeah. but He looks really irritated". They both laugh.

"Did you guys just hear What Yuno said?" says Imaga.  
"Huh? Oh The New girl?" says Yuno, "No we didn't understand she was speaking your language.. we didn't understand.. What did she say?" she lie.

I smile, and shakes my head a little. She's really good at pretending.

"Did that bother you?" ask Jin.  
I turn and face Jin, "Huh? Bother me?" I say.  
"Yeah the thing that Yuno girl just said" he says.  
"Oh.. I didn't understand what she said.. it wasn't english"  
"Oh right you can't understand Japanese.."

I chuckles "You we're speaking english to me this whole time.. you did not realize that I don't understand Japanese." I smile at Jin and looks back at the front, and fade my smile.

I stand and walks out of the room thinking of following Kyo and Yuno.

"Will you quit being so Clingy and nuisance!" I hear someone shouts at the end of the hallway, "I'm really pissed you know! You'really pissing me off!"

I run-walk to the edge of the wall of the hallway and peeks.

"Ah I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I just thought that If I told everyone that we are going to be engage you would be happier-"

"Do I look happy to you?!"

"I just wanted them to know so nobody will steal you from me"

Kyo violently grab Yuno's arm, "You Don't own me!"

"Kyo that's enough" Itachi cuts in, "Let go of Yuno.. she'd getting hurt"

Kyo releases Yuno, "There will be no engagement that's going to happen. And no marriage." then walks away.

I lean my back on the wall.

"Does Kyo-kun really hate me?" says Yuno.

"No, Of course not." says Itachi, "He doesn't hate you.. He was just shock about those things."

"Nee, Onii-chan" says Yuno, "Nee" means Hey.

"What is it?"

"Does Kyo-kun likes someone already? Is that why he doesn't like me?"

"There is none that Kyo likes.. that's why you can use that chance to catch Kyo's attention"

"Arigatou Onii-san!" Yuno's mood brighthens up ans walks the same direction as Kyo's.

The school bell rings, class dismiss. Kyo and Yuno didn't return to class after what happen, only Itachi.

I walks out of the room and head to Jasper's class. I peek inside the classroom, and see no one. "Miss Evans?" a female voice says, "Who are you looking for?"  
"Oh!" I bow, A teacher, "I was just lookong for my brother"

"Jasper?"

"Yes," I nod

"Jasper already went home, he said he feels a little sick, so I let him go home ahead, didn't he tell you?"

"Oh, is that so, No he didn't tell me, but it's okay. Thank you Ma'am," I bow and leaves.

I return to my roon and sees Alice and Anna fixing things.

"Jannah, My mom called earlier during break, Jasper is at home, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you"

"No, it's okay"

"Well then, Let's go home" says Alice.

"Uhh, just go on ahead without me"

"Ehh?! I'm sorry but, we can't leave you"

I giggles, "It's okay, You already done that, so just go ahead"

Alice sighs, "Are you sure Jannah?"

I nod with a smile.

"Okay then, Let's go Anna". The walk towards the door, "Oh and Alice" I say.

Alice turns, "Yes?"  
"Can you check on Jasper, for me?"

"Sure Jannah".

"Thanks"

And they went on their way.

I walk to my seat and fix my things, Takumi Kyo and Yuno. I caught the sense of Yuno, she's a Pureblood Vampire. I can feel she's very dangerous.

Miyamoto Yuno?... is it?


	12. Chapter 12 - Jin is really a Vampire

CHAPTER 12 - Jin is really a... Vampire -

I hear the classroom door creek and turns to look, Jin enters the room, "Jannah you're still here?"

"Jin. You too you're still here?"

" Yeah, the teacher just ask me to fill out some forms, Are you going home?

"Yeah.. You?"  
"Same, Let's go together"  
"Sure.." I smile.

We walk together and talk alot. Jin is fun to be with, especially when you can talk about common things.

I caught from the corner of my eye, Jin kep on glancing.

"Is there a problem?" I say. It startle him.

"Ahh.. No"  
I nod.

"Jannah," Jin starts,

"mm?" I look at him,

"Are you a Vampire Hunter?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I.. accidentally saw your sign up sheet at the office, You sign in this school, A vampire Hunter" he says.

"Yes, I am a Hunter" I'm letting out a force smile.

"Is that so,"

"What kind of Vampires do you hunt down?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that.. there are 2 Kinds of Vampires right?.. The Purebloods, and The Vampire-Born" I say.

"Oh.. I hunt any of those.. But us Hunters also protect the Purebloods, some are hired some are volunteers.

"Really?! Hunters can get along with vampires?!"

"Why do you sound so suprise?"

"Oh, I'm a newbie, there are still thing I don't know"

"My Father, the head of all Vampire hunters, He said to me that there is a Pureblood I will once Protect. That Pureblood's rank is High"

"Who is that Pureblood?"

"I don't know yet." he shrugs

"Is that some kind of Prophecy?"

"Yeah.. sorta.."  
We both laugh.

"Can I ask something?" I say.

"Sure"

"Are you and Kyo acquainted?"

"Yeah.. we kinda know each other when we were young"

"Really,"

"Why do you ask?" he say.

"Oh, I saw you too talking at school during break time"

"You heard our conversation?!" he ask shockingly.

"Ahh..." I hesitate to answer, "N-no, I just saw" I smile.

I hear him release a relief sigh, I glance to him a little.

The wind blow strong, my hair hitting my face. I looks at Jin, suddenly gripping his shirt on his chest, "Jin? Are you okay?" I say. He's wobbling as he walks. I hpld his right shoulder by my left hand and the other by my left, trying to hold him steady.

"Argh.." Jin groans in pain as his grips his shirt. That's wierd Japsper also have the same condition as Jasper's.

He suddenly grips my left wrist, "Ah!" It hurts, his grip is pretty strong,He mumbles something, I didn't understand, "leave... me" he say this tome a little clearer. "Arghh..."still groaning.  
"Leave me" he say.

"Oww, Jin my hand.. it hurts, let go" I say pulling my hand, his grip is to strong. He breathes heavily and pulls me to him.

He wraps his left arm holding my hand around my waist, I am facing front, he's at my back, his right hand holding my head steady tilted side way.

"Jin.. I can't move.. let go" I say as I struggle out.

He lean his head near my neck and slowly licks it. "Jin..?"

He slowly opens his mouth then bites my neck and drinks my blood.

"Wha.. Jin, S-stop" I say, struggling "Jin.. stop, Enough.." I can't shout, he is not listening. I can't barely move, he is holding me very tightly.

"Jin..-" He suddenly covers my mouth, continue to drink my blood. I hold his hand and pulling it away from my mouth, "Jin. Stop, Please" I mumble between my breath as I remove Jin's hand from my mouth. I can hear as he gulp down my blood. I can tell that he finds my blood delicious.

He's not stoping, "jin.. please.." my voice trembling and getting weak, "please, enough"

"jin.. too.. much" I didn't have now the strenght to struggle, I feel very weak, even my eyes is weak. I can tell that I'm close to be unconscious, but I am trying to keep my self awake, Jin still drinking my blood.

I feel myself instantly snatch away, and carries me. "You aren't controlling your thirst for blood" a familiar voice say, "You drank too much of her blood. Now Jannah has fell unconscious" This ia the first time that I heard him say my name. My eyes are close , but I can still hear them talking, so I am not yet fully unconscious.

I slightly open my eyes and I recognize Kyo's strong chin, and I still manage to smile a little, I feel a second there I am safe and protected. I close my eyes again.

Kyo turns around and walks, he pause, and slightly moves his body around, "Is Jannah's blood really that delicious?" he last say, and continue to walk.

"Jannah, I'm sorry" I hear Jin sas softly.

Kyo still walking, carrying me in his arms. "You dummy. I should have warn you not to come near Jin. I'm sorry"

I hear Kyo's deep calm voice, I try to reply back but, there's nothing coming out from my mouth. But I manage to say, "Kyo..." and I slightly open my eyes and sees him smile looking at me, I smile a little back.

I'm confident around Kyo, I have the feeling that I am safe when I'm with him, Why is that?, Is this the thing they call, Love?.


End file.
